


Catch Up ↳SeungSung

by changbinsalon



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Best View Han Jisung, Cute, Drawn line on their relationship, Enjoyed writing it though, Fluff, God's Menu, Han Jisung Jealous, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hyunjeong, Idiots in Love, Idk what to title this, Jealousy, Kinda bland idk, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, Photographer Kim Seungmin, Seungsung, Soft SeungSung, changlix, hyunin, minchan, soft, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changbinsalon/pseuds/changbinsalon
Summary: After their promotion for God's Menu and Easy they think they need to catch up on their relationship and erase the line that has been drawn by them.OrThey missed each other.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Catch Up ↳SeungSung

Seungmin's day begun with a sweet pure smile of his, looking at the blue sky while the wind blew just right on him making his fluffy hair move as the wind blew. He hold his camera tightly but carefully not to damage it, the scenery, the view that is right in front of him is unreal, ethereal to be exact. He wonders if it's legal to be this beautiful and adorable looking in the morning. Seungmin's smile grew and sweeter, he can see that the scenery in his view is indeed cooperating with him. With a click, a pure shock on someone's face made everyone laugh, Seungmin on the other hand grin playfully but in awe at how beautiful the picture turned.

" _Hey!_ You should say something before taking a picture of me!" Seungmin ignored it and look through his camera and gave a silent reaction at the picture he took just now. Feeling unfair the 9 days older guy keep whining while being held by the oldest in the group.

"Jisung, just appreciate Seungmin's effort to take that picture. Can I see it Seungmin-ie?" everyone agreed at what the main Rapper had said. Seungmin hand Changbin his camera.

Changbin's reaction is the same the photographer's reaction to the picture, smile on his face, speechless and in awe. Jisung is looking far away to his right side, standing up while sniffing the flower he picked up when at the right time he turn to look at Seungmin to show him the flower he got, looking down to the camera which where Seungmin was, the whole picture made everyone speechless because of the perfect angle and focus with Jisung's face and how he looked down at the camera at the perfect time. 

" _Wo... Wow_ , this... Wow. You took this just now right?" with a proud smile, Seungmin nod his head. "Beautiful is what I describe this. Jisung isn't even that beautiful but how Seungmin is focused to his visual and figure, Jisung became beautiful" Changbin commented. Jisung's face flushed red, Changbin's comment got everyone curious and looked at Seungmin's camera to see Jisung's picture.

"Yeah. Wow Sung you look cool" Felix said and showed it to Hyunjin who's busy taking picture of his scenery.

As they compliment Jisung's picture taken by no another than Kim Seungmin, Jisung looked at Seungmin who's in all smiles showing his other photographs to the members. He can't help but to feel something while looking at the younger, he's too distracted by the flowers on their garden that he didn't noticed Seungmin taking pictures of him. He wonders how many he took?

It's time to relax after the 4 week promotion and several vlives, guesting, and taking selcas and pictures to post on their official Instagram. It felt like 4 minutes or 4 hours as Hyunjin said, it is indeed based on what they all felt. Their comeback is successful, breaking their own records and creating another milestones and history of their own, Seungmin felt proud of himself and his members and of course his boyfriend. They haven't had that deep talk, and casual flirting and doing lovey dovey things as they're busy with their schedule, he missed Jisung's cuddles and hug but the said guy is busy almost everyday, he said it himself that he can't rest and need to keep working. Seungmin agreed on drawing a thin small line distance to their relationship as he didn't want to affect their group. He's lying if he say he didn't want to stay close with Jisung, he want to be with that goofy guy every time he laid his eyes of him. Although thinking deep onto their past conversation, he accepted the fact that being with a member of his is hard enough to not sleep at night, think and miss what they've done as a couple.

"What are you guys gonna do for your free time that our promotion ended?" their leader asked.

_"I'll go somewhere with Seungmin"_ Hyunjin announced, already clinging to Seungmin by hugging the said guy's waist. Chan fake cough for Hyunjin to now Jisung is in front of them and he needs to know the limits of his clingy self.

"I'll go with Hyung" Jisung followed Changbin, wore his red headphones and left quickly not giving a single glance at Seungmin.

"Okay. Seems like we all have our own business, but remember to have fun and don't tire yourself come back at dinner time so we can eat together" Chan bid his goodbye to his group after his reminders and followed Changbin and Jisung.

"Hyunjin's naturally clingy Sung don't think too much about it" Chan reassure him as he's afraid Jisung might think too much.

"Yeah sure" he get it, Hyunjin's that clingy to everyone with or without a relationship, he never complains or whatever when Hyunjin's being clingy to Seungmin since it's 'natural' but deep inside he can't help but feel the green monster taking over his system. He's the one who loves to do that, with his head on Seungmin's shoulder and Seungmin patting his head smiling at him with his adorable smile and making cute noises after. Jisung is that whipped and possessive over Seungmin but after that conversation before their comeback they felt awkward talking, or doing something they usually do. Even holding hands is difficult to do when cameras are everywhere watching their every move, all he can do is stare from afar, holding himself to jump and shower affection and beg for attention from Seungmin. Hyunjin have Jeongin, Felix have Changbin and Chan have Minho even all the way around they all are gonna be together at some point but somehow Hyunjin is the one who always clings at everyone often but rarely with Minho.

They arrive at their studio in no time going inside faster to keep away people who's taking videos and pictures of them. Jisung is still looking on the ground, occupied by his thoughts. He missed his Seungmin.

_"I'm going back"_

"Thanks Hyunjin I'll see you at the dorm" Jeongin called saying he wants to spend some time with Hyunjin and as Hyunjin's best friend he agreed and let the boy go. He's now all alone at the Cafe they went to, he snapped few pictures inside the Cafe and through their way. He's still holding back from calling Jisung to come and pick him up and spend time with him alone, talk and be adorable together. He wanted to but again, he's holding back and want Jisung to make the first move but, he really can't win against himself when it's about Jisung, he'll loose his control over everything and make decisions fairly enough to be with the elder, believe me he has done it multiple times but got away with it luckily. 

_"Sir_ , the cafe's abit packed and people are waiting in line outside. And um... Can I ask if you're already done? I'm really sorry but--" 

_"Yes I am. Also can I order two Iced Americano?"_

He waits until his order is done, still looking at his phone screen, Jisung's name on the screen and his number. Seungmin can't decide but he bought the drinks already so no turning back. Seungmin closed his eyes and press the green telephone shaped button and placed it on his ear. 

"Here's your order Sir have a good day!" the cashier said and he leaves with a smile for the lady cashier. Jisung hasn't picked the phone up and he's getting worried he can't talk to the elder. 

[Hello?] 

"He-hey. Where are you?" 

Seungmin held the cup holder tighter this time, hearing his boyfriend's voice calms and make him nervous at the same time. 

[I got kicked out of the studio so I'm headi---] 

"Why? What happened?" 

[Don't worry~ I didn't get in trouble. Changbin Hyung wants me to rest. I'm heading to the dorm what about you?] 

Hearing Jisung's chuckle may be the best thing in the world for Seungmin, knowing he still talks at him like the usual. 

"Me too. Hyunjin left early" 

[Why? He's done with you?] 

"Wh... What? Jeongin-ie called him he needs to go to his boyfriend, Jisung I can't do anything about that" 

[Whatever] 

_"You're jealous aren't you?"_

[Of course not! Why... Why would I?] 

Seungmin found himself foolishly smiling by picturing Jisung not admitting something when Seungmin will ask him if he's either jealous and etc. 

_"Because I'm your boyfriend?"_

[ _Now we're talking. Yes I'm jealous._ No! No. I mean yeah I am but... But I know Hyunjin is naturally clingy... So it's.... Ugh! Can we meet now?] 

_"Idiot. I'm in front of you"_

Seungmin finally can do whatever he wants with Jisung, that he's in front of him. Jisung was gonna run to him but Seungmin stopped him, holding the cup holder up for Jisung to see the drinks. 

"Here. I got this since I wanted to talk to you" 

Jisung grabbed the Iced Americano from Seungmin and drinks it as it land on his hands grasping it carefully. The refreshing taste of the drink helped Jisung to eventually wake up even more from his slumber that last long enough for Changbin to kick him out of the studio, the rich shot of espresso added the kick to the drink which how Jisung likes it. Seungmin on the other hand watched the elder boy enjoy the drink he bought for him earlier, Jisung turly loves Iced Americano. 

"It's refreshing as always. You're staying at the dorms too?" Jisung asked Seungmin, sipping his drunk deliciously. Seungmin thought about for a minute, his boyfriend is here, they're outside, what should they do? Seungmin shake that thought away. He knows Jisung enough to tell himself that Jisung will probably stay in the dorms rather than going outside in this fine weather... What a bummer. 

"I'm... I'm going to get something for my camera, I found a good location to practice photography and also to relax." Seungmin tried not to sound like he's inviting Jisung to go with him and he succeeded in some way. 

_"Oh... Can I come too?"_ Seungmin didn't expect that. 

"Are you okay with it? I won't talk to you if I'm really focused on it, you might get bored" Jisung can see through Seungmin's wants and needs and what Seungmin needs is someone to cheer him up with every picture he will take. 

"Of course not! It's fun to watch you trip when you're too focused" Seungmin's face lift up and so is his mood, again and again hearing Jisung laughing or talking or chuckling it is the best thing Seungmin has ever heard. 

"You're the one who likes to fall and trip without even doing anything" Seungmin made a point there, without doing anything rather than standing or sitting Jisung would fall or trip on his own feet it's a mystery if he's faking it or not. 

_"Yeah, I always loved falling and tripping after because I've done the same thing while loving you from afar_ \-- Hey that hurts!" 

"Shush you're too loud" 

"Embarrassed? Shy? Does my words flutter your kind and semi-evil heart?" 

___

The both of them went to what Seungmin took them, it's a lie that he found something nice and he need to look for a place that is new to Jisung but near the café. Luckily there's a flower shop and a garden near the café, he almost got caught by a curious Jisung. 

"Woah...This place looks magical" Jisung couldn't stop looking at Seungmin again, he compliments and goes well with the whole garden itself and Seungmin's outfit too, a semi-vintage look but with a twist of Seungmin's style of beret and coat. Jisung looks at himself, his favorite grey hoodie and a black rip jeans with his olive colored beanie. 

"Felix said this place is some kind of like _cottagecore_? I'm not that sure of it but it's some kind of aesthetic core?" Seungmin hesitated to tell that to Jisung but he tried again and succeeded again. 

_"Shall we make some memories?"_ Jisung smiled adorably at his boyfriend taking out his camera and quickly focusing it on Jisung's face. The said guy posed what he desires to do and Seungmin snapping pictures of his boyfriend, the garden and excluding himself. 

"Gimme that, I'll take a picture of you" offered by Jisung, sniffing flowers again but this time he looked at Seungmin and gave a reassuring smile and gaze that he always use when he's feeling all needy for Seungmin's attention. 

Seungmin gave in and hand the camera to Jisung, which Jisung carefully grabbed from Seungmin's hands. He did a great job taking pictures of Seungmin as well and it felt more special whenever Seungmin will compliment him, patting his head and kissing his cheeks. He missed this, he definitely missed Seungmin's kisses. 

"Did you bring your polaroid?" Seungmin took out the polaroid before Jisung even started talking. He nodded and pulled Jisung close to him. He may pulled too hard but Jisung did on purpose, to fall ok Seungmin's lips as the highlight memory. 

Their lips collide and be as one of them, still shocked about the sudden affection and contact Seungmin couldn't help himself but to feel more greedy by Jisung's touch. He danced with his tongue, opening his mouth for Jisung to enter successfully, it's sweet, soft, plump and full of innocent hunger of both guys. The longing feeling that lasted almost 3 months already felt restored as they share they're most innocent and pure kiss at a place where anyone can see them but won't care and still will be on their own businesses. 

Breathless and searching for air, Jisung has his hands snaked on Seungmin's waist and pulling him closer planting another kiss on Seungmin's soft lips. He's addicted to what it tasted like and wanted to taste more of it. Seungmin giggle sweetly. 

"I think we should head home now?" the ice breaker spoke and pulled Jisung's hand. The sky is getting darker as the time's passed and seems like everyone is in the dorms waiting for them. 

Everyone's reaction is all different but has the same meaning to them, finally all of them is okay now and no more awkward scenes in the morning. 

_"You're staying here?"_ the older boy nodded and pulled himself closer to the younger boy, burying his one face to the younger's neck. 

"Yes I am and you can't do anything about it"  
All of them are on their respective rooms except Jisung who chose to barge in Seungmin's bed, squishing himself closer and closer to Seungmin's body. 

"Oh really?" Seungmin's playful side unleash ones again, he almost carried Jisung's light body and throw him out of his bed and Jisung begging for his dear life not to fall on the cold floor. 

Time passed but the two of them are still taking non-stop in a very low voice volume although Jisung can't talk that low Seungmin had to silence him with his hands but Jisung wants something else. 

"I'll use my dominance to order you to shut me up by kissing me on the lips" Jisung points at his lips while talking in his lowest voice volume. Seungmin shake his head 'no' before turning to another side of the bed. Jisung moved closer again,his breath touching Seungmin's neck. 

_"I missed you"_ Seungmin whispered at himself but Jisung heard it as there's no loud sound and noise in the room. 

"Anyone would miss me yes. Aw! I'm joking!" Seungmin slapped his chest playfully he know Jisung's doing it by purpose and with that Jisung got ready for his kiss that landed when he didn't expected it. 

_"You know I missed you more right?"_ Jisung whispered softly, leaning towards Seungmin caressing and looking at Seungmin's beautiful face that shines through the night. Seungmin didn't say anything other than staring back at Jisung. He gave in by Jisung's gentle touch on his neck, closing his eyes for Jisung to proceed what he's gonna do till they fall asleep or staying up until the morning to catch up on their missing touches, kisses, hugs and cuddles.


End file.
